Luckybrandon100 as "Noah" (Studio Drama)
16:03 Luckybrandon100 6c2393fa@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.35.147.250 has joined #olives 16:03 Yellow 16:04 <@CD-TDA> Hi, Luckybrandon100. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 16:04 What is slating? 16:05 <@CD-TDA> State your username and who you are auditioning for. 16:05 I am Luckybrandon100 and I am auditioning for both the roles of Noah and Owen! 16:05 <@CD-TDA> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Noah, and then you can audition for Owen right after. 16:06 <@CD-TDA> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 16:06 Okay 16:06 <@CD-TDA> Great. First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 16:06 On my user page, yes 16:06 <@CD-TDA> Do you have a link for us? 16:06 I will get it right now 16:07 <@CD-TDA> Great. 16:07 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Luckybrandon100 16:07 There you go! 16:07 <@CD-TDA> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 16:07 <@CD-TDA> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 16:07 I would have to say nine, 16:07 <@CD-TDA> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 16:08 I would say ten I am always on the fanfiction wiki 16:08 <@CD-TDA> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:08 No 16:08 <@CD-TDA> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 16:08 <@CD-TDA> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 16:08 No 16:08 <@CD-TDA> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 16:09 Yes a new path for both Noah and Owen 16:09 <@CD-TDA> We're just doing Noah right now, haha. 16:09 <@CD-TDA> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 16:09 Main antagonist 16:10 <@CD-TDA> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is LINDSAY. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 16:10 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Lindsay13 16:10 Luckybrandon100 has changed nick to Noah12 16:10 Am I n 16:11 Will I be acting as Noah or Lindsay in this scene? 16:11 <@TDIFan13> Noah is the character you auditioned for, so you'll be Noah. c: 16:11 Okay 16:11 <@TDIFan13> Go ahead. 16:11 <@CD-TDA> You can commence. 16:11 Another sucky challenge! 16:12 <+Lindsay13> :o 16:12 <+Lindsay13> Don't say that, Nigel! 16:12 <+Lindsay13> You might hurt Chris's feelings. 16:12 You thought it was good? 16:12 <+Lindsay13> He's been working, like, really hard. D: 16:12 <+Lindsay13> Sure! I love romance movies. :3 16:12 Lindsay, you don't even know my name so you shouldn't be questioning me. 16:13 <+Lindsay13> Wait! Yes, I do. 16:13 What is it? 16:13 <+Lindsay13> You're... Nellie? 16:13 <+Lindsay13> Nick! 16:13 (CONF) My next target for elimination. 16:13 <+Lindsay13> Oh, no, that's not it... 16:13 *rolls eyes* 16:14 MY NAME IS NOAH! NO AH! 16:14 <+Lindsay13> Oh, riiight! 16:14 <@CD-TDA> We'll end the scene here. 16:14 <@CD-TDA> Your second character is Owen. We'll redo the audition process with them now. Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions